Legacy of Bardock Continues
by Warmachine375
Summary: After trying to stop Frieza, Bardock has found himself on a new world, one filled with magic and many things he never imagined and later learns that he is not the only one finding themselves on Earth Land too as well, and they may be potential allies or enemies or probably frenemies. Adopted from AnimeNerdYuki235 and it is now titled as "Legacy of Bardock Continues".


**Hey guys, Warmachine375 here and I have officially adopted "Legacy of Bardock", a crossover fanfic between Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail where Bardock, the Father of Goku who finds** **himself on a new world, one filled with Magic and many things he never imagined after he failed to stop Frieza after** **AnimeNerdYuki235 discontinued it and set it for adoption along with PM to anyone who takes it up, which I did it first and adopted it.**

 **I know I have other stories and crossovers to worry about it but I'll manage and it's not like there's a deadline or anything. Besides this is my first time doing a DBZ x Fairy Tail crossover and any help on how to handle the apparently unfair power scaling between characters from both universes are most appreciated.**

 **After AnimeNerdYuki235 allowed me to adopt his discontinued story in the PM, I hereby named it "Legacy of Bardock Continues".**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a FT x DBZ crossover fanfiction. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Fairy Tail and its sequel manga and spinoffs also all owned by FUNimation, A-1 Pictures and Satelight, Kodansha and Hiro Mashima.**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Original story of "Legacy of Bardock" belongs to AnimeNerdYuki235.**

* * *

 _Last time on "Legacy of Bardock", Turles and his Crusher Corps arrived on Earth Land to plant the Tree of Might to drain the World of Magic of everything including Ethernano which will produce fruits that grants those who eats them tremendous boost of power. Bardock managed to kill the Crusher Corps but was defeated by the evil Saiyan who resembles his son Kakarot/Son Goku despite eating the fruit to gain power and match him. Neither the Dragons including even the dreaded Acnologia nor the #1 Wizard Saint God Serena were able to stop Turles and his unstoppable might._

 _Having obtained some fruits from the Tree of Might and currently facing a dilemma before them, Makarov, Warrod, Ur and Gray wanted to give another one to Bardock for his second wind but unfortunately, Turles would easily kill them or destroy the fruit before they even reach the father of Goku since he won't let it slip up on him twice._

 _Ur fell silent, trying to figure out what they can even do to help Bardock. Ur had an idea, taking the fruit from Gray's hands before looking at it. "Well, what if someone were to distract Turles long enough to get more fruits?"_

 _Makarov and Warrod were completely surprised to hear what just Ur said._

 _"Ur", Makarov spoke. "You can't mean."_

 _Ur nodded, "Yes, I'll be the one to eat the fruit."_

* * *

Looking at Warrod and Gray being concerned of what Ur just said, Makarov stated, "I hope I know what you're doing after you eat that fruit. Because I believe that's a poor decision if it may backfire on you horribly."

"Maybe... But it's mine to make!", Ur declared with great conviction even when she knows that she might probably bite off more than she can chew.

And without further ado, the short elderly Fairy Tail Guild Master accepts her decision, followed with Warrod and Gray.

Taking a deep breath, the female Ice-Make Mage took a big bite on the fruit from the Tree of Might and swallowed it down the hatch. Almost immediately seconds later, Ur felt overwhelming power unlocked from her life force that is Ki flowing through her. Not only that she felt her own Magic power _doubling_ , as though there was another whole tank of Magic power within her that had remained untapped until now when she ate the fruit.

Raising her head towards the heavens, Ur screamed at the top of her lungs when her body exploded with a massive burst of power that causes the ground to shake and crack underneath her with web-like cracks. Ur's body had began to expand and her muscles would swell with Ki, giving her a toned figure. Unfortunately her jacket did not survive the explosion, leaving her in a maroon tank top.

Makarov, Warrod and Gray covered their eyes from the blinding explosion while trying to not be blown away. After the explosion subsided, they opened their eyes to see a white aura around Ur trying to keep herself together from the intense pressure of her Magic power _and_ the power of ki forcibly unlocked by eating the fruit from the Tree of Might with her sheer willpower.

"Uh, Ur are you alright?... You look pretty tense and scary.", the raven-haired boy asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine, G-gray... This power is... overflowing! T-too strong! C-can't think straight! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!", Ur gritted her teeth with fists clenched hard enough to draw blood and veins bulging on her forehead and muscles as her body still tremors from the sheer intensity and pressure of ki combined with her already replenished Magic power.

"This is bad. Ur is losing grip on herself. It will all for nothing if she dies from such unimaginable power overflowing her body.", Warrod said, worried that her plan would be a failure if she died right here and Earth Land is doomed without Bardock defeating Turles.

Makarov cautiously approached her struggling form, "Ur, you must focus your mind and concentrate on controlling your body from overwhelming you. Breathe in and breathe out. Let it flow through you and don't fight it. This may be no different from training with Magic. I mean Gildarts does know how to control his uncontrollable Magic power... to some extent."

Following the 3rd Master of Fairy Tail's advise, Ur managed to calm herself and focus her mind to a degree albeit still reeling from the pain of her own Ki aura flowing around her body and she's still fighting to control its overflowing power with her fists still clenched. _Oh God, oh God, it hurts. It hurts so much. So this is the power of Ki that Bardock was talking about... Man, I_ hate _this. The vibration of my fists clenching hard enough to draw blood... The sensation of my bones and muscles trying not to break from the pressure of this new power... The sound of my heart rapidly beating so hard in my ears..._ _I_ hate _it._

She looked up to see Bardock and Turles staring at her after the evil Saiyan briefly stopped pounding his enemy and smirked in amusement as if she was no threat to him obviously which she glared fiercely with unyielding rage at him. _Though, right now, in this moment, the only thing I hate more than this... is_ you _, Turles! And I'm gonna make it count!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the battlefield between two Saiyans_

Turles was still ruthlessly pounding Bardock on the face and stomach with really punishing blows and thankfully he hadn't targeted the kidneys to punch at them for kicks unlike a certain gender-confusing galactic tyrant would do to the Prince of Saiyans in the future on some lush planet the latter saw in his vision. It also triggered Bardock's another vision of seeing the future where he saw a certain perfect being with insect-like wings was ruthlessly punching the face of an 11 year old Saiyan boy in golden who happens to be his grandson in the sky.

And the one with the perfect jawline was shouting out loud, "Thinking of you, Goku!"

What a strange future Bardock saw.

After having enough, Turles kicked down the Saiyan Rebel on the ground with a mighty crash and crater and landed on the ground with a Ki blast ready to obliterate the Father of Goku from existence. And just when the evil Saiyan decided to put out Bardock out of his misery, they hear the former's Scouter detecting a new Power Level rising and turned to see the female Ice-Make Mage engulfed in a white aura along with the remnant of the fruit she ate and she is glaring at them.

"Well, what do we have here? Hmm, I see. It would appear your precious woman had eaten the fruit from the Tree and gained a new level of power she has never had felt before. Over a Power Level of 1,500. Quite impressive. Although from the looks of it, it's too much for her to handle apparently and might end up becoming a living bomb overloaded with Ki. It's so amusing to be honest.", Turles realized with a mocking smirk and a chuckle.

"Ur...", the scarred Saiyan in bloody wounds muttered after he saw her trying to maintain control of her new powers. _If we do make through this alive, you're going need training... Your body is not used to have that much power of Ki despite your sheer willpower. To think she did this as a last resort for my sake even if it kills her, it made me_ absolutely livid _right now!_ , he groggily thought and he is still pissed as Hell that he was powerless before Turles who made him his punching bag.

On the other hand, Ur kept her eye on the birdie and psyched herself up to carry out her plan of distraction, thinking happy thoughts to motivate herself. _Alright Ur, you got this! Focus all of that Ki out before it kills you and think of it as your Magic power. You don't need to beat that bastard, just distract him until Bardock gets the fruit. You can do it! You feel great! YOU! CAN! DO THIS!_

Making her first move, Ur stepped forward and suddenly, she disappeared in a flash like an afterimage with only smoke remaining where she stood that briefly surprised the evil Saiyan and looked down to see Bardock gone and then his body ended up on where Ur stood in her place.

Then the dark purple haired woman clad in white Ki aura reappeared from behind and spin-kicked him in the back with a force of a speeding bullet train! Turles was caught off guard but not enough to really hurt him at all as a result. Turning around, the Saiyan space pirate saw her about to spin-kick him again and caught her left foot easily but did not count on Ur using her other leg to kick him hard on the face and sent him flying again but once again, failed to really hurt him.

Once more, Turles regained his footing from the ground he slid on deeply, and growled in annoyance at the insolent human who ate the fruit from the Tree of Might. "You may be now as strong as a Saibaman or Raditz or even stronger than those two weaklings for all I care but you're still no match for a Saiyan warrior with that pathetic Power Level!", he shouted.

Gray exclaimed with a jaw drop, "Did Ur just spin kicked him?! Twice?!"

"I know right.", Warrod nodded while he willed his Green Magic to grab Bardock as quick as possible and carry him to safety and give him the fruit.

Makarov sweatdrops at her actions, "I hope she doesn't do it again after doing it two times in a row."

 **"Ice-Make: Ice Volcano!"** , Ur slammed her hands a bit too hard with a Magic circle glowing intensely and a gargantuan scaled ice erupted violently underneath Turles who immediately broke free with his brute strength shortly for a few moments. Not losing the momentum, she continued her assault, **"Ice-Make: Freeze Cannon!"** A massive howitzer cannon made of ice appeared with Ur holding it easy as if it weighted light as a feather and fired a large beam of ice at the evil Saiyan who responded with a Ki shield.

When the smoke clears, Turles saw Ur already whipping out another of her spells, **"Ice-Make: Skaoi's Might!"** Two huge Chinese-esque Dragons made completely out of translucent ice formed above Ur with a Magic circle glowing as she threw her hands outwards above her. With one fluid movement, Ur flicked her hands and arms towards Turles who destroyed them easily with a huge Ki Explosion Wave from his raised up palm.

Taking advantage of it, the female Ice-Make Mage spin-kicked him again as hard as she can even though that never really inflicted serious injuries, likely irritate him more instead. And yes, Turles is really irritated and swiped at her with a Ki chain of explosions that shook the earth for miles with a huge cloud of smoke and debris that pushed her back after dodging with moderate amount of injuries albeit lessened by the white Ki aura around her body.

"Now it's three times!", Makarov groaned before Gray dragged him away.

"Alright we have Bardock. We better find some safe distance to feed him the fruit and not get caught in the crossfire.", the Fourth God of Ishgar said which Makarov and Gray nodded as they grabbed Bardock while Ur distracted Turles even though she is still outmatched in terms of power with the Saiyan space pirate.

Equipping herself with ice gauntlets, Ur rapidly punches Turles as hard as she can but the latter blocked and parried them nonchalantly with his one bare hand, causing the ground to shake a lot and used his other hand to blast her away at close range. The dark purple haired toned woman kicked his hand to misfire away that struck the Tree of Might's trunk and briefly scorched it, before she jumped back a safe distance and resumes her distraction on Turles.

Regaining his bearings after enduring and shrugging off her spells and melee attacks empowered by her forcibly awakened Ki, Turles shot an annoyed look and fired his **Calamity Blaster** at Ur. In response, Ur held up her hands hand and fired a massive ice blast of her own that clashed with the dark-skinned Saiyan's attack in a brief but destructive beam-o-war and then exploded with dust and icy mists engulfing the battlefield like a smokescreen.

Turles swiped off the dust easily with his hand only to see Ur already in front of him with one leg raised for an axe kick infused with sharp ice after jumped very good in a blitz towards him.

 _She's gonna kick me again, isn't she?_ , Turles rhetorically asked before smirking. _But not this time!_

Ur axe-kicked Turles but the latter quickly grabbed her leg and then spun her around before throwing her down on the ground hard! And then he slammed her on her stomach with his feet upon quick landing, crushing her ribs in the process.

The dark purple haired woman coughed up blood and spittle from the impact that could have killed her already if it weren't for the fruit's effects on her body that turned her from a bombshell into a toned athlete. _Dammit, that really hurts! Still not used to this Ki... Still had too much power to let it all out._

"That was really entertaining there, woman. Even though I never really felt pain from your pathetic attempts to hurt me despite the fruit empowering you. But now I believe this is where your story ends along with this wretched planet!", the Crusher Corps leader declared with a Ki blast ready to literally wipe out from the face of Earth Land.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Turles was frozen momentarily as he stepped off Ur for a few inches away and immediately fell to the ground with a huge thud followed by a crack on the earth, and clutched his neck area in pain as if he was completely paralyzed. "W-what is this?! What's going on?! Who did this?!", he shouted.

"I believe that was me, my good sir.", a smooth cultured voice called out to Turles.

Looking up, the evil Saiyan saw an older gentleman with clean-cut, black hair, a well-groomed, mustache, pointy ears, and a tattoo on his forehead that is reminiscent of a cross. He wears a button-up dress shirt, a lightly decorated vest, dark-colored slacks, and a black bowtie. He covers his ensemble with a black -colored cape that sports light-colored crosses towards the mid-line. He also wears a large ring on his middle finger.

And he was raising up his left hand with his two fingers handsign, clearly responsible behind Turles' momentarily paralysis, while holding a glass cup of... milk on his right hand.

"Who the hell are you?", the evil Goku lookalike demanded as he struggled through the power that was strangling him.

"My name is Draculos Hyberion of the Ten Wizard Saints at your service. You are a threat on Earth Land that needs to be punished for your transgression. Now hold still and be paralyzed under my **Vampire Magic**.", the vampire-looking gentleman politely introduced himself as he sipped his glass cup of milk and tightened his grip on Turles with his Magic.

"Fool, do you really think you can hold me, a Saiyan, like this!?", Turles exclaimed as he begins to power up his Ki aura with a mighty bellow albeit flickering and it's clearly overpowering Draculos' Vampire Magic no matter how hard the 2nd God of Ishgar tried to exert his power against an overpowering foe that easily dealt with God Serena.

Gritting his teeth, Draculos answered with a hiss as he tried to maintain hold on Turles as much as possible even if it was obviously futile with a crimson Magic circle appearing, "N-no, I do not. Y-you are clearly too powerful beyond any of all the mightiest wizards throughout Earth Land... Not after what I've seen what you have done against God Serena."

He finished with a small smirk, "However... it doesn't mean we won't try hard enough."

In the end, the vampire-looking gentleman had lost his hold on Turles as he was blown away by his Kiai burst and lost his glass cup that spilled its contents and shattered to pieces. Turles approached menacingly with his palm ready to fire a Ki blast on the insolent human who dared try to immobilize him.

" _'We'_? What do you mean by that?", the Goku doppelganger questioned the fallen Wizard Saint who simply smiled.

Seeing something big and massive coming towards him, Turles saw a gargantuan beast with large fangs and a brown rim, glasses, and an earring that reminds him of the Oozaru but even Oozarus were bigger than it as the creature jumped towards him and it struck the evil Saiyan right on the face with a powerful right hook Turles put up with his arms crossed to protect himself that sent the latter flying away from the Tree of Might, catching him off guard again!

And finally God Serena, riddled with scalding injuries from Turles' Ki blast that sent him flying and bereft of his upper robes ripped apart that left him bare chested for the world to see, who was on the back of the beast and fired a massive breath attack composed of the eight elements of his eight Dragon Slayer Magics through a eight-colored Magic Circle glowing before him.

 **"Divine Dragon's Roar!"** , a powerful beige blast of 8 elements fused together made by the First God of Ishgar had struck Turles where he crashed and caused a massive colorful explosion that shook the landscape and can be seen across Earth Land.

 **"Take that, you arrogant whippersnapper!"** , the ferocious beastman growled in a deep monstrous voice with a pounding of his chest like a gorilla.

"Now _that_ is godly!", the orange bunny ear-haired man posed fabulously with his muscles shown that has been passed down for generations!

With her Ki aura still active since she doesn't know how to turn it off yet still under control, Ur slowly got up from the crater she made and recognized the two arrivals who were with God Serena while clutching her stomach in pain."Lord Hyberion and Master Wolfheim...", she spoke with recognition and also respect upon seeing the vampire-looking man of culture dusting himself off and the giant werewolf that had God Serena standing on his head.

"At your service, Miss Milkovich. I hope we have met on better times than this. Maybe perhaps I should advocate the Council to elevate you among our ranks when this is over. With the threat of this new evil before us, the Four Gods of Ishgar cannot stand by and let this happen on our watch. After all, we must set an example for all other wizards to follow.", Draculos made a polite bow and did not comment on her white Ki aura she couldn't control.

 **"Can you still fight, girl?"** , Wolfheim demanded with a growl which she nodded.

"Yes... Yes I can. Although I hate to be that guy but even with your aid, Turles is still too strong for even you Lord Hyberion, Master Wolfheim. Ask God Serena.", the dark purple haired woman said while still trying to regulate her empowered form. God Serena, on the background, made a funny pose of his feelings being hurt by the verbal jab made by the strongest Ice Mage from Isvan.

Raising an eyebrow, the Third God of Ishgar questioned with a deep growl, **"We know that, brat. That is why the Magic Council is readying the Etherion to wipe out that blasted tree threatening to suck the whole planet dry permanently."**

Ur's strained eyes widened in shock about the Satellite Square already in position and ready to destroy the Tree of Might. "How long do we have?"

"Five minutes, Miss Milkovich. We have to hold this Turles off as long as possible until Etherion fires.", Draculos explained. "Even if this tree can absorb Ethernano from the atmosphere and the planet itself, there has to be a limit to it and a concentrated blast of Etherion capable of wiping out nations would be enough to overload and explode."

Striking a fabulous pose with his muscular arms after jumping off Wolfheim's head, God Serena contemplated, "As much as I, God Serena, hate to admit, but Old Man Wolfheim and Draculos are right. The Etherion is our best chance of taking down the tree and remove the source of the monster who defeated godly me."

"It seems we all face a common enemy even if it disgusts me.", a baritone voice called out with an annoyed growl.

They turned to see a blue-haired man with long spiky hair and tribal tattoos with a cloak as he approached them menacingly.

"Acnologia...", the First God of Ishgar spoke in recognition and hidden joy to meet the strongest Dragon in existence and finally test his powers of an Eight-Elemental Dragon Slayer.

"Save it, Hybrid Theory. If we're going to kill each other, we'll do it _after_ that bastard is defeated.", the Black Dragon in human form declared, gritting his teeth in annoyance that he's gonna team up with humans but after he was defeated and humiliated by Turles so easily like nothing, Acnologia had no choice on that matter. Especially when he learns only this Bardock is strong enough to match him blow for blow when he saw them in battle.

Despite being Earth Land's greatest enemy to humanity and one-tracked obsession to destroy everything, this planet is still his home to live in.

He wouldn't be surprised if Zeref decides to join in and would try to kill Turles with his curse that instant kills his victims to protect Earth Land in his own twisted way. But if it fails, perhaps the dark-skinned Saiyan might probably vaporize the Black Wizard from existence with his power far greater than all the strongest Mages in Earth Land, ironically granting the emotional Black Wizard's wish for death.

Shrugging off, God Serena noted with a fighting pose, "Fair enough, Black Dragon. We will have our proper duel befitting the Gods after this worldwide crisis! For now, let's take this insolent blasphemer down together!"

Acnologia can only grunt in a nod as he readies himself for a fight.

"Seeing the Eight Dragons God Serena and the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia teaming up would be an... Interesting reaction by the Council. Even then, we would have trouble to even actually hurt this Turles with our combined might together even with Ur's new powers she gained.", Draculos commented as his pointed finger glowed a small ball that of the Sun.

 **"Trouble? I call it sport."** , Wolfheim commented with bloodthirsty glee to smash that evil Saiyan into a bloody pulp and he does not care if he was weaker than Turles.

Apparently, God Serena and Acnologia seemed to agree with the beastman Wizard Saint with their own bloodthristy grins that of Dragons. How bizarre.

The world shakes once and the crater where the Crusher Corps leader was exploded with a massive pillar of purple Ki and Turles emerged from the ground like a very pissed off Demon from Hell as he grinned at his prey gleefully and sadistically.

"No matter how many weakling insects you bring in, all of your combined might is nothing to me! For my power... IS MAXIMUM!", Turles shouted as he screamed and powers up with his Ki aura flaring around his body, and continues to shake the entire planet even more than ever, ready to tear those who oppose him a frakking asunder.

"... Bring it.", Ur dared with fierce determination and willed herself to power up similar what Bardock did along with a "Come at me, bro" gesture and hoped Bardock already ate the fruit by now to get a major power boost and take Turles down once and for all.

Followed by Draculos, Wolfheim, God Serena and Acnologia who respectively unleashed their immensely powerful Magical auras so strong and intimidating befitting that of wrathful gods of Earth Land standards that would probably put Gildarts a run for his money and he would have joined in if he wasn't busy fending off the Tree's roots, in order to show their defiance against the Saiyan space pirate that is Turles.

* * *

 _On the safe side away from Turles_

While Ur and the other three Gods of Ishgar and Acnologia confronts Turles as distraction for different reasons yet aligned their common goals together, Gray, Makarov and Warrod had secured themselves a safe place where they can feed Bardock the fruit without any interruption or interference from his enemy this time after laying him down on the ground.

"I hope this works.", the elderly Fairy Tail Guild Master muttered as he is on standby as a lookout and he senses the evil Saiyan powering up and his fellow Wizard Saints and fruit-empowered Ur and even the dreaded Black Dragon readying themselves for a fight against Turles that they know he is far too strong for them to handle.

Gray offered the spare fruit for the Saiyan Rebel and with a sheer force of will and rage of himself and his weakness, Bardock took a big bite and chomped on it, while Warrod helped by holding up his upper body so he can chew and swallow the bite properly.

Then Bardock's near unconscious eyes opened widely as his body is filled with an enormous surge of power a hundred fold that he gained from the Tree's fruit and also another Zenkai Boost that blew away the student of Ur and the Fourth God of Ishgar.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, the first chapter of "Legacy of Bardock Continues" is done and I hope it's good while I will be working on the next update. Ur and three other Gods of Ishgar: Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim and God Serena and even Acnologia himself faces Turles to buy time: 1) For Bardock to recover and gain a new boost and 2) For Etherion to fire at the Tree of Might for five minutes; while Bardock finally got the fruit for another second wind and is ready to go for another round with Turles.**

 **So yeah, Ur ate the fruit of the Tree of Might and gained the ability to use Ki in a forceful manner.** **Of course Ur is at risk of dying since her body isn't used to manipulating Ki and she didn't acquire the power naturally through brutal physical training, so the strain and the intoxication is slowly killing her and draining her life force the longer she use her ki powers with her Ice-Make Magic.**

 **So yeah, it hurts like a bitch.** **It can be remedied with training from Bardock after Turles is defeated. XD**

 **As for Ur gaining a toned body after eating the fruit, I think that's the side effect of gaining some muscle when Turles ate it and got muscular before laying a beatdown on Goku as a reference. While Ur losing a jacket when her body exploded with Ki forcibly unlocked, it is a reference to Future Trunks losing his jacket to SSJ transformation as he, Gohan and Goku went up against Broly.**

 **To be honest, rehashing the whole thing back from square 1 feels kinda repetitive so I decided to continue where the previous story had left off with that cliffhanger of Ur deciding to eat the fruit from the Tree of Might and gain power enough to distract Turles so Bardock can eat another fruit to get stronger and possibly go Super Saiyan.**

 **Thankfully, AnimeNerdYuku235 have left "Legacy of Bardock" under discontinued label, so worries about it being deleted and you can read it there if you want to feel some nostalgia or be curious of how did Goku's ex-space pirate rebel dad had ended up on Earth Land in the first place.**

 **Here's the link:** **www . fanfiction s / 10555480 / 1/ Legacy-of-Bardock**

 **Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the raging battlefield near the Tree of Might_

As the battle for the fate of Earth Land's survival continues on, roots of the Tree of Might have spread all across Fiore and has spilled over its neighboring nations of Ishgar and even across the seas to the western continent of Alakitasia and the northern continent of Giltena. Of course, Mages all over the World of Magic have fought to destroy the rampaging roots and cutting them down as many as possible.

Even Dark Guilds joined in and contributed as best as they can because what's the point of taking over the world or achieve whatever evil goals they have if some Ethernano-sucking World Tree and its ever expanding roots had taken over everything on Earth Land.

Guess the world-scale apocalypse that not even the Black Wizard and the Black Dragon can pull off had definitely brought out the best in people after all.

On the other hand, the young girl with dark purple hair, Ultear Milkovich, was running away from the massive tree roots after she futilely tried to freeze them with her Ice Magic, the power she inherited from her mother. Her mother she now hates with every fiber of her being for replacing her with two boys of her age and yet didn't even bother calling them out as a sign of her poor communication skills.

Originally, Ultear was planning to visit the Magic Library and find ways to make good use of her newfound Magic power she had gained after blowing up the Bureau of Magical Development by herself in revenge for keeping her captive and locked her away from her mother who thought her dead and had adopted two boys in her place.

Unfortunately, the sudden appearance of the tree roots had put an end to that plan and now she is running for her life.

Ultear tripped on the ground by the rock she failed to look out and hurts her knees for her trouble but she kept running albeit limping as the tree roots grow closer and closer towards her. _Please... Someone... Anyone... Please_ _help me..._ , she pleaded to whoever answered her prayers.

"Kid, get down on da ground now! **S.S. Deadly Bomber!** ", Ultear heard someone's warning about to cast his spell and immediately dropped herself on the floor just in time for a giant spiraling, crimson-pink energy ball with a reddish-pink sphere in the middle flying past her and obliterated the roots and the entire forest along with it, leaving it a barren wasteland.

Ultear's eyes widened like dinner plates, shocked at the large scale of destruction her savior had made towards the roots and she could guess that person must have been a really powerful Mage.

"You alright there, little lady?", a voice with a southern accent drawled in question which prompted the young girl to look up and see her savior.

A tall muscular mulleted man with grayish-blue eyes and long flowing white hair. He wears a yellow vest adorning the double R in capital letters on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, green trousers, black boots with ribbed tips, brown gloves as well as a yellow and gray baseball cap with the same logo at its front.

Ultear said with some gratitude, "Uh, yes... Thank you mister."

"No problem darlin'. We better get movin'. Those darn roots would be growin' back any second now.", the silver-haired man said with a small frown as he pointed to the stumped roots starting growing back with a vengeance.

"Yeah sure. We should go.", the daughter of Ur agreed with haste despite having met him just now.

"Climb on ma back. We're going flyin'.", he instructed which she followed and now Ultear finds herself off the ground and seeing the wide landscape of Fiore with the Tree of Might in view thanks to this stranger's ability to fly in the air.

"Whoa... We're flying! Is that Flight Magic?", she asked in awe.

"Flight Magic? It ain't no Magic, little lady. It's Ki I'm usin' even if ya can't sense it.", the middle-aged southerner man explained.

"Ki?", Ultear asked her with her head tilted down in curiosity.

Shaking his head, he said, "I'll explain later, darlin'. For now, we gotta get to higher ground and meet up with those strange Magical folks fighting off those infestin' roots. Plus I need ta know where da hell am I with that bigass tree rootin' itself like cancer! Not after when I thought I got killed by Goku and suddenly I'm back in mah base form with my trucker hat after I got here!"

"Oh okay... So, um... Do you have a name mister? My name is Ultear by the way...", Ultear asked, wanting to know his name and wanted to know what he meant about being killed by someone named Goku earlier on a later time.

"Ultear huh. I'll remember that on my memory data. As for mah name, the name's 13, darlin'... Android 13. Look at my trucker hat.", the middle-aged looking Android introduced himself with a confident smug smirk as he and the daughter of Ur flew off in the middle of the explosive battles around the Tree of Might and the Etherion stationed in orbit charging up with enough power to wipe it out from existence.

A girl and the Android, what a fateful meeting.


End file.
